occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Brett Grosvenor
Brettæther Fae Love is a Mystery. You can't find it; it has to find you. ~Author Unknown Brett Grosvenor Brett Grosvenor was born in the Landes forest in Aquitane, France. He is an Air Elemental, his mother is of Air, and his father is of Air. Brett was born in the forest to harmonize with his element at birth. His father tried to balk at this tradition because the forest is Earth neither of them control said Element. His mother did not live a common elemental lifestyle. She had a large home, and her family conducted themselves as if they were human beings. his mother Skyler and his father Dusty have steady, paying jobs. He works as a Sky Diving Instructor, Skyler also has a job as an Aerial acrobat. Like his ancestors before him Brett has fallen in love with someone not of his own kind. He was traipsing the forest, as he usually did. Playing around in his element, as his mother always wanted. He had fallen out of a tree on a few hours before he met her. A woman by the name of Jess Arkwright, she is a witch. Like Brett, Jess is not entirely human, Jess comes a family known for their skill in witchcraft. Jess has healed Brett numerous times since their first meeting in his place of birth. That first time being the time that caused him to seek her out. Little did they know he would wake, and want nothing more than to find her. It did not take long for her to find a way to him instead. Jess watched Brett for a full week before she walked up to the door of his home. He was much more excited to see her than she was to see him. Brett has felt a connection to Jess since she placed her hands on him that fateful day. Each morning, every afternoon, and each night, everyday he imagines the last look he got of her before she almost disappeared from his life forever. He has never wanted to feel that he was connected to any one person, not anyone else, except himself. He made fighting, and killing, his purpose in life, using his power over the Air as a Human and a Hunter at will. When he deemed it necessary. When he met Jess things changed, Jess was intending to make a trip to Italy, Austria, Hungry and Romania after lazily roaming France. That journey never happened, at least it never happened alone. Since that lucky day when they met, Brett has spent little time without Jess. He always has his Queen by his side, if there is no Jess there is no Brett. "The Big Hunter" Virtus, non stemma. Virtue, not pedigree. The Grosvenor family were once human, their surname in fact means "great hunter" in French. The original Grosvenor were Hunters. Not only of did they take down the common animal game, but some members of the family truly hunted for sport, and took well to hunting beings of the supernatural variety. Brett's great-great-great-great-great grandfather Nathanaël was given the name Grosvenor for his hunting skills, and tracking prowess. He was giving chase when he knew he that he had caught his prey. He was preparing for an ambush, mentally psyching himself up for the encounter. He leaped out of the bushes to find ... a woman. She was thin, and she was blonde. She wore a loosely, flowing sky blue dress. When he lunged from his hiding place behind the brush, Fleurette stared back at Nathanaël eyes wide with bewilderment. Without a word between them she shot a powerful blast of air at him in the form of a primal scream. Nathanaël was sent back several feet, and he was promptly knock unconscious. He woke several hours later in a daze, the blurry image of Fleurette's face still in his mind. He immediately began to search for her again, which was almost impossible now, she was not leaving tracks. For years Nathanaël combed every forest for even a glimpse of Fleurette, she was evading him, purposefully. She was effectively dangling herself in front of him by leaving him tiny little clues she knew only someone that was astute, and creative would be able to find. After five years of fruitless searches Nathanaël found a large 'man-made' cabin in the woods. He walked up to the door, as he reached for the handle Fleurette greeted him, looking more beautiful than when they first met. :Their descendants are hybrid Human/Fairy, each generation carries a smaller, and smaller amount of human blood. They most associate themselves with the Fae although they live human lifestyles. The only human attributes the Grosvenor possess are simply their mortal shells, and ability to blend in with mainstream society. It was very taboo for Nathanaël and Fleurette to be together, taboo has never stopped a Grosvenor. They made their lives together in Fleurette's wood cabin. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Fairy Category:Human Category:Hunter Category:In a Relationship Category:HadesDotter